


Tattoo On My Heart

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, First Dates, M/M, Professor Shiro (Voltron), Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Stoner Keith (Voltron), Tattooist Keith (Voltron), i'll add more tags as i write...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Keith didn't know what to expect from his 4.30pm appointment with the professor of astrophysics from the local college but it definitely wasn't a date, a kiss and then some more, that's for sure.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again big love to Max for their support in this!! Hope you all enjoy the lack if typos in this, cause there were a lot in the thread it came from! I hope you all enjoy!! Also, more spice to come in the next chapter...

Takashi Shirogane is a college professor, he’s sweet and smart and the first time Keith meets him is through a dm on his instagram. He’s asking about a tattoo. A simple design that’s sat in Keiths ‘available’ section for far too long. It’s small and cute and Keith looks forward to tattooing the man.

Especially after he decides to look into the mans profile a little more one evening after they’d been communicating about the specifics of the design. His profile is full of selfies taken in front of mirrors at a gym, ripped abdominals bared for everyone to lust over and a sweet and not-so-innocent smile lingering on plush lips. Amongst the thirst traps are pictures that couldn’t be any more different.

Pictures of a duck and her ducklings crossing the university crosswalk. Gravitational experiments with his students, where there’s laughter and stupid faces being pulled for the camera. It’s sweet and really confuses Keith. He doesn’t know what to expect from this man. Whether he’ll be some dumb jock type that’s too clever for his own good or whether he’s a genuinely nice guy with a complex.

He definitely doesn’t expect the man who turns up in shirt and wooly v-neck sweater, glasses sat on his nose, freshly shaved face and eyes bright and youthful despite the grey of his hair. More white than grey, Keith thinks as the guy hovers awkwardly in the entrance.

He looks lost and _so_ out of place surrounded by heavily tattooed and pierced people, while he awkwardly shrugs his backpack on his shoulder, his one arm clenching around his phone with nervousness.

“You ok sweetie?” Romelle asks from the front desk.

“Uhu.” Shy, Keith thinks as he watches the guy almost flush with colour at the things he’s seeing around the studio. “I’ve got an appointment with, um...Keith.” Keith watches as the mans eyes flicker nervously over the shop. Over Regris and Kolivans great hulking shapes bent over people on beds, needles buzzing and hitting skin, creating art on peoples bodies that will never go away.

Keith thinks he can almost see the man gulp beneath the tight collar of his shirt. 

“Right. Takashi is it? Keith’s through there, second bed on the left. Have fun!” Romelle says cheerily with a wave before she greets the newest customer.

Keith watches as he walks through the shop. Eyes wide in fear as he notes the large flaming patterns Thace is tattooing onto a young woman’s thigh. It’s big and bold, so different to what he’s come in for.

Keith almost wants to laugh, not _at_ him just at the hugely differing realities he gives off. Hulking mass of body and…a soft, nerdy guy.

“Hey.” Keith says from his seat, finishing unpacking and sterilising the instruments, not letting himself gaze for too long at the way the sweater pulls on his obviously muscular chest. Keith makes himself meet the grey eyed gaze of the nervous Takashi Shirogane.

“H-hi.” The man stutters as his eyes wander over the barely-there tank top that Keith is wearing, arms dipping low enough that his tattooed chest is on show, while his tight jeans sit snug against him. It’s hot in the studio and Keith’s learnt the hard way that sharing body heat while tattooing leads to irreparable stains on shirts.

“I’m Takashi...” he says standing awkwardly before Keith. 

“I know big guy.” Keith says with a soft laugh. “Hop up on the bed and I’ll get everything ready. Still want it on your arm right? Like we discussed?” He asks eyeing the arm that is whole and symbolises Shiro’s triumph at life.

Shiro nods. “You want me to take off my top?” He asks innocently while Keith’s brain helpfully supplies a ‘fuck yeah’.

“Yeah if you could take off enough so that I have easy access to it.” Keith requests instead.

The tattoo is a pretty simple design and Keith quickly sets about sorting the press on print, needles and ink he’ll be using. By the time he turns back around Shiro is sat bare chested on the bed, muscles bulging in a way Keith really didn’t expect to be real. He thought maybe Shiro edited his pictures. 

He did not.

“You didn’t wear a sleeveless?” Keith questions after a moment of his brain going haywire. He moves closer placing the sheet of his work to Takashi’s arm where they’d discussed. 

Shiro blushes above him, even sat on the bed he seems to tower over Keith, something that only adds to the heat that Keith can feel simmering beneath his skin. “Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.” He says looking to where his other arm cuts off in gnarled scars.

“No, no!” Keith is quick to defend. “No! I just...usually people like to stay...covered. Not that you need to! I mean cause...” he gestures awkwardly at the mass of muscle he’s sporting never mind the devastatingly handsome face that sits above it.

Shiro blushes then, _properly_ , to the tips of his ears. “Thanks.” He mumbles eyes watching Keith’s hands as they move.

The tattoo goes smoothly. Keith tries his best to stop the distraction of flexing muscles get to him. He doesn’t make a mistake, but perhaps he could have done better. Not his finest piece of work and possibly not the most painless either. 

He can feel the large man flinching in pain as he slowly begins the last few lines of ink.

“Sorry. Not long left.” He tells Takashi while his other gloved hand takes ahold of the mans bicep that really has no right being as big as it is in his grasp.

“It’s fine. Just…worse than I thought it would be.” Takashi says with another flinch. 

“I thought you’d handle it better.” Keith says.

“Me too.” Takashi squeaks our a laugh. 

Keith laughs too. “Not a fan of pain?” Keith asks and then stupidly wants to smack himself in the head as the scars that litter across his body and the amputated limb suddenly come into focus before him.

“Nah, it’s never meant anything good for me. But…this seems like something good really.”

“Why are you getting it?” Keith asks. “No need to answer by the way, just curious why a college professor would all of a sudden want a tattoo.”

“I just finalised my divorce and I’ve always wanted one you know. My ex was just never big on the idea. He didn’t like a lot of my ideas really.”

“Well _I_ think it’s an excellent idea. _And_ an excellent design you’ve chosen.” Keith tells him, and makes a mental note that Shiro is interested in men, just as Keith had hoped.

“I can tell _you’re_ not opposed.” Takashi says with a nod at Keiths arms that are littered with tattoos that sprawl beneath the billowing sleeveless he’s got on. From his fingers to his shoulders and further down too. He’s enjoyed the tattooing process ever since he was old enough to fake his way into getting one. 

“Yeah, some would call it an investment with the amount of money I’ve spent on them over the years.” Keith tells him with a laugh.

“You make them look good…I mean...” he coughs out a flustered ‘fuck’ before he continues. “They look good on you.” Takashi mutters another fuck, looking away from Keith and blushing again in a way that Keith really enjoys seeing on the large man. 

“Thanks. This looks good on you too. Even if I say so myself.” Keith says as he finishes up with a swipe of antiseptic before he wraps up the insanely muscular arm in cling film.

“It’s done?” He asks Keith with a glance down at where the moon and stars sits on his bulging muscle. He looks so excited that Keith is quick to hand him a mirror to see it better.

“Yep all done. What do you think big guy?” Keith asks as he tidies up and sets about throwing away his gloves and sorting out his station for the end of his day.

“Oh my god. It’s amazing!!” Keith grins at the excitement he hears while he feels himself blush when he sees the way shiro is admiring the art.

“Glad you think so.” Keith attempts at playing it cool. “It looks good.”

“Yeah?” Ship asks, eyes wide as his eyes flitter from the tattoo in the mirror to Keith. 

“Yeah.” Keith tells him earnestly.

“This is…out of the blue I realise but…could I...maybe take you out for dinner? Unless you’ve got another appointment now?” Shiro asks quickly and Keith is taken aback at the question just as Shiro had assumed he would be.

“That’s not your way of getting out of paying is it?” Keith asks playfully and thrives when he hears shiro laugh loudly, head thrown back and stomach muscles ripping delectably. The sound is beautiful beneath the bassy music playing in the shop. 

“No! I just...I’d like to. If _you’d_ like to of course?” 

Keith doesn’t even really deliberate even when he notices his uncles looking over at him, eyebrows raised in obvious astonishment.

“Sounds good to me.”

So they leave together, Shiro (Keith learns is his preferred name) awkwardly walking ahead and shifting his back pack on his shoulders like a nervous new kid at school and not a grown man who teaches college students. Keith thinks it’s adorable that such a god acts this way and for _him_ of all people.

“Do you like pizza?” Shiro asks as they walk down the sunny street, lots of people milling about after work. 

“Love it.” Keith says with a smile up at the big guy who looks pleased with his answer.

“Great! There’s this place just down the block that’s good. My friend owns it so I get discount.” He grins proudly.

“Cheap first date then.” Keith says with a wink and shiro guffaws a laugh that seems to burst right out of his chest. 

“Exactly!”

“Cheap pizza is the best kind so sounds good to me.” Keith is blinded by the smile shiro sends his way at that.

The place Shiro takes him to, is busy and cool and Keith can’t really believe he’s never been in before. 

Their isn’t much in the way of decor, very minimalist and stripped back to its bare bones but there’s a warmth to the place that seems to envelop every crevice of the room.

“Shiro!” The guy stood beside the authentic wood fire pizza oven hollers out loudly causing people to turn and stare where shiro and Keith stood frozen in the doorway. “Oh my god are you on a date?!”

“Jesus hunk...” Shiro sighs, turning from Keith but not before Keith sees the way his blush colours his face in a way that Keith thinks must be similar to his own colouring in that moment.

“Sorry man, sorry.” Hunk says with a laugh rounding out of the open kitchen to wrap shiro up in a big hug. “He’s cute!” Hunk stage whispers while he looks Keith dead in the eyes over Shiro’s shoulder, humour glinting in warm brown eyes. 

“Don’t think I’ve been called cute since I was 6.” Keith replies to which both Hunk and Shiro laugh. 

“You’re /very/ cute.” Shiro tells him quickly, placing his large hand onto Keiths shoulder in a totally friendly way that makes Keith’s entire body light up. For some reason the heat and weight of it there makes his blood sing in want. 

“Well, just let me know what you want when you’re ready!” Hunk says after a moment of tense silence before he disappears back to the kitchen.

“Wanna sit by the window?” Shiro asks dropping his hand. 

They sit by the window, sharing two pizzas, taking and offering slices all the while chatting about all sorts and never having that awkward pause that Keith has had too many times to count of first dates. It’s easy. Almost too easy Keith thinks as they finish off the pizzas.

“You know I think this is the best first date I’ve ever had.” Keith tells shiro as he takes a large swing of beer he’s been nursing. 

“Been on many first dates have you?” Shiro teases, the truth enquiry hidden beneath humour.

Keith blushes because no that’s a big fat lie. He usually sticks to quick and simple hook ups through dating apps.

“Well…no but this has to be the best of them.” Keith feels stupid as he speaks. 

“Me too. This is actually the first date I’ve gone on since my divorce was finalised.” Shiro admits.

“I’m honoured.” Keith grins and watches the way Shiro’s tongue darts out to get at the tomato stain on his cheek, just beyond its reach.

“Here.” Keith says leaning forward in his chair and reaching out with his thumb to swipe the tomato away, catching Shiro’s tongue with the pad of his finger. 

He’s about to pull back when Shiro’s hand grabs his forearm, moving Keith’s thumb to his parted lips. Keith watches in shock as Shiro lets his thumb slip between his lips, licking at the pad where the tomato is and letting his teeth graze the nail. It’s wholly erotic and makes Keith’s blood bloom in his veins.

Then he lets go of Keith’s hand. “Thanks.” He says with a smug grin. 

Keith just states feeling far too hot under his barely there collar. “Fuck.” He whispers, looking away as their waitress comes to clear the empty plates, he ducks his head and brushes his hair back from his face, tying it up at the back of his neck to try and help his cool down. 

“You’re so hot.” Shiro mumbles out as the waitress walks away. 

Keith blushes more, feels that heat singing through his veins once more, sizzling just beneath the surface. “Says the one.” He huffs in reply.

Shiro chuckles and gestures for the bill. “I’ll pay for this one.” 

“Implying that there will be another?” Keith queries hopeful but praying that Shiro can’t see quite how much he wants to do this again.

“How about breakfast in the morning?” Shiro asks as he puts down his money, a faint blush present even as he attempts to shamelessly flirt with Keith in a pizzeria.

Keith _really_ likes this guy. Even if his shirt, slacks and sweater really go against his own brand of style. He’s hooked, line and sinker.

“My place or yours?”

They’re walking back to Keiths apartment. It’s closest to the pizzeria and their hands keep caressing the others as they walk through the twilit streets. It’s too sweet and too cute and Keith’s face feels like it’s on fire as they walk. He hates how much he’s enjoying this moment. The tentative touches and the way they both pull back as though worried of the repercussions. 

Shiro’s the one who finally makes the move. Linking two of his fingers between Keith’s so they hang together between them, swinging gently with each step.

Keith’s looks down to at their joined hands, his tattooed fingers with bitten nails next to Shiro’s perfectly manicured ones. In fact Keith thinks he spots a note of shine on them too. 

Keith leads him into his apartment building by the hand, not letting go as he fumbles with his keys to get them inside.

Keith’s not embarrassed about where he lives. It’s comfortable and close to work but could definitely be nicer. But it does the job and the rents pretty cheap for the city. 

“This is a nice building.” Shiro comments as the walk the halls before Keith fumbles his keys once again and finally lets them into his apartment to be faced with the one thing he’d really hoped wouldn’t be there.

“Keith! And a date!” Lance crows from the sofa where he sits with a smoking blunt in hand and the tv blaring out some trash that he loves to watch.

“Lance.” Keith all but growls. He can feel Shiro laughing quietly just behind him. 

“What a big boy you’ve picked up Keithy.” Lance says while inhaling the sweet smoke, eyes rimmed red, telling Keith that he’s been at this for a while and so…there’s no hope for him.

Keith flushes and rolls his eyes. “I thought you weren’t coming home till later?” 

“Change of plans man. My date bailed on me. _Again_.” He sighs out sadly, and Keith knows he’s looking for pity but Keith’s in no giving mood. Not for Lance anyway.

“Ok.” Keith tells him and pulls shiro across the room to his bedroom door.

Keith watches Lance’s face crumble into petulant shock. “Unbelievable.” He scoffs at the couple as they pass by.

“I’m Shiro!” Shiro announces before Keith shuts the door to the living area trapping the two of them into his dark bedroom and leaving Lace to his wallowing.

The blinds are shut and there’s only his purple hued lamp on to light the room casting an eerie gloom about the place but then there is Shiro, standing in his room, glasses, sweater and backpack looking utterly out of place. 

It’s a hot mess of a room, clothes strewn all over the place, band posters everywhere, broken skateboards nailed into the walls like mock art work and the sweet smell of weed lingering in the air and sticking to any soft fabric.

“Sorry it’s a mess.” Keith says into the quiet of the room, suddenly questioning why he thought this kind of a guy would want him and why they decided to come to Keith’s place instead of Shiro’s.

“Hey,” Shiro says moving closer and dropping his bag to the floor, his hand coming back to its place on his shoulder.

“I like it. It’s very you.” He tells Keith softly, peering down at Keith as he stands well above him. 

Keith smiles at that and looks at Shiro’s lips, perfectly un-chapped. “Can I kiss you?” He asks. 

Those soft looking lips grow into a smile before they mouth the word “yes”.

And boy can shiro kiss. It’s debilitating the way he takes control of the moment even though it’s Keith who initiates it, and its so totally not what Keith was expecting. Not from this soft, gentleman type that he’s been with all night. Although his mind helpfully supplies that moment where Shiro took his thumb to his lips…

But the way he kisses...it’s strong and all consuming, the way he opens Keith’s mouth., the way he slips his tongue against Keith’s, the way his hand goes from comforting grip on his shoulder to pulling Keith’s hips into his own.

And Keith lets him. Keith doesn’t _want_ anything else in that moment. He just wants what shiro is giving. And maybe some more.

He’s giving his tongue. A tongue that slips against Keith’s own with a fierceness that takes his breath away. Lips sucking, teeth biting as his hand slips from hip to ass without so much as a questioning look. 

Keith’s in heaven. He’s all but slumped in Shiro’s one-armed hold.

Shiro pulls back first and Keith almost tries to follow those perfect lips for more.

“Wow.” Shiro mumbles, spit shiny lips smiling down at Keith, his breath heavy and hot between them. 

“You can say that again.” Keith tells him as he puts his weight back onto his own feet, instead of relying on Shiro to balance him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Shiro tells him and Keith can’t help but think the same back at him. In the purple tinged lighting Shiro truly looks magnificent, ethereal almost. Even in a sweater. Speaking of which. 

“Take your clothes off.” Keith says as he manically reaches for the hem of said sweater and pulling it up.

Shiro laughs loudly as together he and Keith get rid of his jumper and shirt leaving him bare chested, the cling film covering his fresh tattoo still present. 

“Fuck.” Keith mutters as he lets his hands find purchase on a solid body. The muscles slipping beneath his fingertips in mesmerising sensations.

“You too. That top has been teasing me for hours.” Shiro tells Keith letting his hand slip through the large arm hole to gently pinch the skin on show. 

Keith ducks away at the way Shiro’s touch tickles, before turning back to face him and pulling the top off in one swift movement.

“Damn, they’re everywhere aren’t they?” Shiro says as his eyes wander over the tattoos that litter Keith’s chest, torso and hips. 

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Keith tells him cockily letting his hips fall to the side and looking over the fine shape that Shiro cuts in his room.

“Can I see _now_?” Shiro asks with a step toward Keith. Keith backs up a pace to match and his legs hit his small double bed.

“S-sure.” Keith stutters out as he watches shiro stalk closer, before he drops to his knees before Keith, eyes blown wide.

“Positive?” Shiro asks sweetly, looking up at Keith from where he’s knelt. All Keith can think is that consenting questions have never looked so good. 

“Yes.” He breathes out. 

Shiro’s hand comes up to the button of his jeans that sit so tight against to his skin that shiro has to wiggle his fingers to get beneath the denim.

Keith’s staring at Shiro’s lips again, teeth holding a plump lip as his cock begins to harden in interest at the way shiro struggles with his button and fly. 

“Need a hand?” Keith asks. 

“No.” Shiro says with determination and leans forward without a word of warning.

Keith feels a cool nose press against his navel while his teeth find purchase on the dark denim of his jeans helping Shiro pop the button with his one hand.

“Fuck.” Keith groans as his cock continues to grow without the restraint of his jeans. 

Shiro’s pulling at those jeans now, his boxers being pulled along with them letting his cock spring forth, and shiro doesn’t give him a second to relish the feeling. Instead he licks at the tip of his cock while his hand continues to yank his jeans down Keith’s legs, not giving Keith a moment to even take in what is happening.

Keith moans breathily at the feeling of Shiro’s lips, those pink perfect lips kissing the tip of him where he’s already dripping a little.

He whines as they wrap around him, suckling on him in a way that is unholy. He looks down to find Shiro watching him as he works. Grey eyes wide as his lips part and he dips his head to take more of Keith’s cock between his lips. 

“Jesus.” Keith chokes out reaching down the grab the fluffy bit of hair at the front of Shiro’s head. Shiro moans throatily around Keith’s length and it makes Keith groan in reply, the vibrations sending him to another plane of desire. 

“You’re going to kill me.” He whines as Shiro moves further down his cock, nose brushing his navel as his hand moves from where his jeans have been abandoned at his calves and reaches up to cup his ass. 

Keith hadn’t quite realised just how big Shiro was until he felt the way he easily cupped Keith’s entire cheek, fingers curving into the crease to toy with his hole, squeezing and groping as he does so, mouth still sucking at his cock beautifully.

Keith bucks forward without meaning to, he just feels so good and wants more, so much more and shiro moans at the feeling of him at the back of his throat. 

“Fuck.” Keith chokes out at the tight feeling gripping his cock. The wet, hot heat surrounding him and the sight of Shiro shirtless on his knees, glasses askew...Keith couldn’t take much more. 

He pulled his hips back and manoeuvred shiro by the lock of hair he had hold of. Gloating at the way shiro moaned as his length slid from his lips, leaving them spit wet and shiny.

Never mind Keith gloating though, shiro looked positively proud of himself knelt on his knees before Keith, tent in his slacks and cheeks flushed with want. 

“If you don’t stop I’ll come.” Keith tells him seriously.

“Isn’t that the aim of all this?” Shiro asks as he licks his lips of evidence.

“Yeah but I’d rather come with you inside me.” Keith tells him honestly before he backtracks at his own brashness. “If that’s something you’d want, too?” He watches Shiro’s desirous state then into something a little softer, not diminishing just gentling.

Shiro nods with his teeth pressing into his bottom lip while he gets off his knees to once again loom over Keith in a way that make him clench with want.

“I want that.” Shiro hums our as he undoes his slacks and lets them fall quickly to his feet, stepping out of his shoes and pants with record speed. “I want that a _lot_.” 

Keith grins and lets himself fall back onto his unmade and probably dirty bed before he’s hunching over to extricate himself from his jeans and sneakers. He’s muttering to himself as he struggles when Shiro’s laugh distracts him from getting his pants off his right leg completely. 

He looks up to find a cock so perfectly matching its owner. Huge and thick and long and uncut and absolutely mouthwatering. 

“Dang you’re big guy all around, huh?” He says as he forgets all about the way his jeans are awkwardly hanging from one leg and reaches out to grasp the thick cock protruding from Shiro’s muscular body. 

Shiro laughs again and blushes before he moans.

Keith’s grips him firmly, moving his hand up and down the length, fingers barely touching around the thick cock. 

“You’re something else professor.” Keith teases as he leans forward to press a kiss to a hairy, thick thigh while his hand continues to move along the solid length.

“ _Jesus_ , don’t call me professor.” Shiro groans.

“Why not _professor_? Does it turn you on?” Keith asks innocently from his bed as he twists his wrist and feels the way Shiro’s cock twitches. 

“Jesus Keith.” Shiro grunts as his hips reflexively press forward. “You’re so hot. Oh my god you’re so hot. I wanna fuck you baby.”

Keith is a little blown away by the way shiro speaks to him in that moment that his hand stills on Shiro’s cock. “Yeah?” He asks, still a little in shock that a guy like shiro actually wants someone like him. 

He finds shiro watching him, eyes still blown in want but genuine.

“Yeah baby. Really.” Shiro tells him before he’s crowding Keith onto the bed, laying him back on dark sheets and spreading thighs wide around a body too thick for its own good. 

Keith’s fumbling beneath his pillows for his well loved lube, fingers reaching and grappling for it as Shiro watches with an amused stare, pumping at his own cock with his hand as he watches from above.

“Pass it here.” Shiro says once Keith gets ahold of it, passing it over without a seconds thought and watching shiro slick up his cock and fingers before opening him up quick as anything.

“D-don’t overdo it. I want to feel it.” Keith says softly, his breath panting from his mouth at the feeling of Shiro’s big fingers inside him. He loves to feel the burn, loves the pleasant hurt that comes from a _really_ good, urgent fucking.

“S’that so?” Shiro asks cockily from above him. 

Keith grins up at him around a ragged breath. “Yes professor.” 

“Fuck.” Shiro grunts before he removes his fingers and makes sure to add more lube to his cock before he aligns himself against Keith slicked up hole. 

Keith arches against the blunt tip of Shiro’s cock, tries to push himself down onto it making Shiro tut above him. “Ah-a. Not too fast.” He warns and Keith whines and knows he’ll hate himself for it later but right now all he wants is for that thick cock to be inside him, no matter what.

“Shh, baby.” Shiro coos as he presses his hips forward, his cock slipping inside Keith and they both let out similar moans of pleasure that are too loud.

“Yes.” Keith pants as a tattooed hand reaches up to grasp at Shiro’s arm, right below the tattoo he’d done for Shiro only hours earlier. “Can’t believe you’re inside me.” Keith mumbles out. And he can’t. Because above him is the perfect man, sculpted by the highest being who fucks like he was born for just this one task.

Shiro grunts as his hips begin to pick up the pace, the sounds of slapping skin echoing around Keith’s small room.

“Me neither.” Pant. “You’re so hot.” Pant. “Don’t know why you said yes.” 

Keith’s brain blanks at that before he cries out toes curling in pleasure as Shiro rails into him _hard_ , hitting Keith’s insides _just_ right. “Fuck off, you’re gorgeous.” Keith manages to tell him around his pitiful moans.

Shiro thrusts in harder then. Pushing his hips in so hard that the bed begins to squeak with each thrust alongside Keiths answering moan. 

“Fuck.” Shiro swears as he falls forward to rest on his elbow while his hips do all the work. Thrusting in sharp and fast, the sound of lube lewd even to their ears as the pants their way into unbelievable orgasms that wrack through them like freight trains. 

Keith’s eyes are closed when he finally comes back to himself. He knows that he’s come all over himself and shiro for that matter, that shiro is half collapsed on top of him, slowly softening cock slowly slipping out of his hole as he recovers from the best orgasm of his _life_.

“Fuck.” He groans at the wonderful feeling that’s emanating from his core. He would almost believe he was glowing.

“You can say that again.” Shiro mumbles into the bed beside Keith’s ear, it’s muffled and makes Keith laugh loudly. 

“I don’t think we’ve helped your roommate feel better about his date.” Shiro notes with amusement.

At that Keith truly cracks up. He feels light as a feather and just a tad silly having just been fucked so hard he knows he’ll be walking funny tomorrow. 

He’s still laughing when shiro pushes up onto his elbow and looks down at him, cheeks flushed from his orgasm.

“You’re so pretty.” Keith tells him once he’s calmed down, smile still lingering. 

Shiro scoffs at that and rolls his eyes, flopping down beside Keith on the bed with a huff.

“So...”Keith begins as he rolls onto his side, hoping to avoid the usual awkwardness of post hook-up chat. “How did I do professor?” He asks with a grin. 

Shiro laughs softly and reaches up to tuck some stray hair behind Keith’s ear. “Top of the class baby.” Shiro tells him.

“Do...I get points deducted for bad conduct if I smoke now?” Keith asks as he rolls to his bedside table, leaning up and over shiro in the process. He grabs his joint from where it rests by his UFO ash tray and grabs his lighter too, raising an eyebrow at Shiro in question.

He’s about to slip off Shiro’s body when soft fingertips caress over his back, following the large dragon design on his back, from where it curls low over his hip and up to his shoulder blade. 

“Course not.” Shiro tells him softly and so Keith settles himself across Shiro’s lap as he lights up and takes a long drag, letting the smoke fill his lungs as the floaty high he got from his orgasm lingers longer and longer as he takes another inhalation.

“That was amazing you know.” Keith notes quietly as he holds the smoke in before letting it out, lifting his chin so that Shiro doesn’t get a fateful of smoke.

“It really was.” Shiro agrees and Keith turns his head to look at him, naked and a little sweaty and glowing in a room that is _so_ far below this god-like mans standard. 

“Want some?” Keith offers holding out the joint for Shiro but instead of taking it between his fingers, Shiro curls his fingers for Keith to move closer. 

Keith does, knowing exactly what Shiro is asking for. He takes a long drag before he lets his free hand move to hold Shiro’s jaw, tilting it just so, before he exhales the smoke between his pursed lips. 

Pulling back Keith eyes this Shiro, so different from the one who walked into the studio and so much more Keith’s kind of guy funnily enough. “What would your students think of you doing this?” Keith asks with a smirk as Shiro coughs slightly from the smoke.

“They wouldn’t believe it. So don’t even bother.” Shiro says with a soft swat to Keith’s ass. 

Keith laughs at that. “Wouldn’t dream of it...professor.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith remembers, in vivid detail, the way Shiro reacted to being called professor. So he wants to test his theory out. And if it brings mutual satisfaction to both parties...well, all the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love on this fic!! I've had THE most fun writing it and I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable! It's literally just spice so enjoy x

They’ve been dating steadily for a few months now, three months to be exact and Keith is absolutely hooked. Lance tells him he’s in love but that’s not something Keith thinks about because it frightens him to death. 

Not Shiro. Never Shiro. He’s the sweetest, sexiest man Keith’s ever met and he has to admit that he really _really_ likes him.

He likes the way Shiro wakes up super early to workout but doesn’t make Keith feel guilty for laying in, lets him linger in bed naked and sleepy. Usually by the time Shiro gets back Keith’s got a lit joint in hand and two mugs of coffee on the bedside table a habit he’d fallen into pretty quickly when he realised how much Shiro loves coffee.

It’s sweet and kind of domestic in a way that Keith had never really anticipated. And they know each other so well already. 

Keith knows Shiro’s history, the car crash he lost an arm and his parents to, that he lived with his grandparents until college where he studied astrophysics. That he loves his job and his students love him back for it. And Shiro knows more than most about Keith.The fact that he was brought up surrounded by tattooing, his mother and her brothers running the shop since before he can remember. It’s his life and his passion.

They’ve been on a lot of dates since their first one, often going back to Hunk’s pizzeria, sometimes just the two of them or with their friends who weirdly already know one another in roundabout ways mainly through the local college Shiro works at.

Keith’s jealous of any student who gets to work beneath Shiro. He’s very jealous of all the time they take up with questions and lecture and meetings. He knows that Shiro must be the most lusted after professor at the college.

That’s how he ends up wandering through the halls of the college. Eyes following him as he goes. He knows he doesn’t quite fit in with the preppy kids walking around the halls, in fact he knows for a fact that he stands out like a sore thumb.

He’s wearing a t-shirt, sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, jersey shorts and his sneakers. He looks like the very opposite of a good, ivy league student.

He’s had a few more additions to his tattoo collection, the majority of his arms being occupied and his legs now slowly filling up too.

He’s got his headphones in as he walks, knows people will be muttering about him but doesn’t care. What he _does_ care about it finding Shiro and spending an hour or two with him seeing as how it’s been nearly a week without being able to get together. 

He’d asked a very disgusted woman at the front desk where he could find Shiro’s class and office. She’d been reluctant to tell him but had to give the information in the end.

Keith lets himself into the lecture hall to find it absolutely jam packed full. He has to slip quietly into a seat right at the very back and is almost pleased at the fact that Shiro didn’t notice him. Pleased because he gets to see Shiro doing his job, slightly disappointed that he doesn’t get to see him fumble mid sentence. There’s ten minutes of class left and Keith settles in to watch Shiro move in front of a projection showing some complicated mathematical equation that Keith can’t even begin to get his head around.

Shiro dismisses class and Keith stays seated while the rest of the students around him begin to gather their stuff and head out of the doors at the back on the hall, passing Keith and eyeing him warily as he sits, legs spread wide and arms crossed.

He’s watching Shiro, of course, but he’s watching the way a boy who couldn’t be much younger than Keith, awkwardly flirts by Shiro’s desk. He’s got his hip popped to the side and he’s leaning on the desk as he looks up at Shiro with hearts in his eyes.

Keith would laugh but it does make him a little self-conscious of the fact that he looks _so_ different from everything Shiro is used to.

The boy’s cute, Keith notes as Shiro laughs at something the kid says. Only as Shiro laughs his eyes catch onto Keith at the back of the class and his face transforms. He’s smiling slyly and seems to forget all about the kid in front of him in favour of Keith, who he waves at awkwardly from the front of the class.

Keith chuckles to himself as he stands from his seat and sets about walking down to stand before Shiro. “I wondered if I could talk to you about the assignment professor?” Keith asks with a smile on his lips that he can’t hide.

Shiro’s eyes are bright with humour as he nods his head and answers. “Yes, Yes of course. I’ll see you next week James, yes?” And without another glance Shiro moves to sit at his desk and shuffles paperwork about in a way that is _definitely_ put on.

Keith gives James a shit eating grin before the kid scurries his way out of the hall, looking back quickly at the top of the stairs where Keith gives him a wiggle of his fingers as dismissal.

“I can’t believe you’re here. How long have you been here?” Shiro asks as soon as the door shuts to the room. He’s gorgeous in his short sleeved shirt, the top few buttons undone in the hot humid weather. Almost oppressive in the hall.

“Just ten minutes or so…” Keith says as he presses both his hands to the desk and lets his hips lean back. “You’re an excellent teacher.” He tells Shiro in a voice that’s dropped a little lower than his usual tone. He can’t help it. Something about seeing Shiro at the front of class, commanding the room and the attention of all those horny students. And sat here, in front of him at a professors desk, legs spread wide in his seat. Keith immediately wants to fall to his knees before this man and let him do as he pleases.

Shiro laughs at Keith’s compliment and settles himself further into the plush chair. “Glad you think so.” Theres a beat. A pause of silence, the sounds of students milling around outside the doors the only noise before Shiro speaks again. “I’ve missed seeing you.” 

It’s brutally honest and it makes Keith blush. “I-I missed you too.” He admits. “That’s why I came. Wanted to see you.”

Shiro grins at Keith, teeth biting into his plush lip as he gestures with his head for Keith to round the desk. Keith does so quickly, the way he does most things for Shiro when asked because somehow he feels comfortable letting down his walls around the gigantic, beautiful man.

Shiro grabs ahold of Keith’s arm and pulls him onto his lap, quickly stopping any further conversation with his lips. They kiss and Keith moans into it. He really _has_ missed Shiro.

He clings onto Shiro’s muscular shoulders as he repositions himself to straddle Shiro’s thighs, knees awkwardly squished into the sides of the chair while they continue to kiss. Tongues caressing each other as they physically show one another how much they were missed.

The sounds beyond the door are still present and Keith can’t help the boner he pops at the thought of someone walking in to see Keith, the tattooed bad boy, sprawled on their professors lap.

“Mmm, someone really did miss me, huh?” Shiro questions with a breathy laugh as his hand wanders over Keith’s body stopping to grope at his ass.

Keith nods and presses their lips back together as he presses his hips forward into Shiro’s taut stomach.

Shiro chuckles gently against his lips as Keith continues to grind himself against Shiro. “This is a _really_ hard assignment you’ve got.”

Keith laughs and pulls back from Shiro to see him grinning at Keith ridiculously. “Yes, please professor I need your help with it.” Keith whines to go along with whatever game they’ve started. And Shiro’s eyes darken minutely as Keith remembers their first time and the way Shiro reacted when Keith had called him professor. 

“Is that so?” Shiro queries, voice low and hard as he leans back in his seat creating a space between them, letting his arm drop from Keith to rest on the arm of the fancy chair.

“Mhm.” Keith nods continuing as he rubs himself into Shiro’s lap with circling hips and a mind full of want.

“You going to be a good boy for me?” Shiro says quietly into the room and Keith feels his insides melt at his tone, the undercurrent of authority there makes him shiver with want. 

“Yes sir.” Keith replies quickly and delights in the reaction he gets from shiro. A firm grip on his ass and a groan as his hips buck up into Keith. 

“Jesus baby.” 

Keith grins down at Shiro, feeling on top of the world. “Just Keith will do.” He says. 

Keith then squawks indignantly when he's lifted by one arm and a fuck ton of core strength straight from Shiro's lap. Shiro's hand has tight hold on his ass, fingers pushing his shorts against his hole as Keith wraps his legs about Shiro's waist. 

“Don't be a bad boy now baby.” Shiro tells him as his mouth descends onto Keith's neck, teeth nipping the soft skin there. 

Keith melts into Shiro’s touch, wanting so much _more_ and wanting to please Shiro at the same time.

“Why not, I fit the bill for that.” Keith says proudly, thinking of the looks he’d been given on his way to meet Shiro. He wonders what that James kid thinks they’re doing in here, wonders whether he’s jealous, wonders whether he wishes he could join in.

“But you’re a good boy for me.” Shiro says, pulling his head back to look Keith in the eyes, the grey colour bright with excitement as he watches Keith.

“I mean…I could be persuaded…” 

“Oh yeah?” Shiro says, one eyebrow lifting with amusement as he moves closer to his desk to drop Keith onto it. “And what can I do to persuade my lovely boyfriend to be good for me?” He’s asking, Keith realises, what it is he wants from this moment. 

Shiro’s body is blocking him against the desk, one hand resting beside Keith’s spread thigh, thumb gently rubbing the skin there in an all too comforting gesture.

Keith bites his lip as he steels himself. “Maybe you could…punish…me…” He feels his confidence slip as he speaks, doesn’t know why but worries that somehow he’s completely read the situation wrong.

He waits a worried beat, eyes dipping from Shiro’s in agitation and . He was so sure that this is what Shiro wanted but now he’s questioning himself. He bites at his bottom lip before he looks back up to meet Shiro’s gaze.

He’s looking down at Keith with a serious look in his eye that Keith hasn’t seen yet and it excites him, knows his eyes are going wide and he’s biting down on his bottom lip harder to hold back the smirk he can feel forming there at having got it _right_.

Takashi Shirogane, golden boy professor and all around good guy wants to plow Keith into his teaching desk and pretend he’s a student. 

And boy does that turn Keith _on_.

“I _should_ punish you shouldn’t I?” Shiro hums moving his hand to push up the material of Keith’s soft shorts so that his hand lies beneath the bunched up fabric, high on his thigh. The grip is firm and strong and Keith once again finds himself dwelling on how _big_ Shiro’s hand is on his body.

Keith nods his assent quickly and feels the way his stomach swoops at the very idea, almost drops out his body when Shiro’s grip on his thigh circles around to grip the back of his thigh before bodily moving Keith from sitting on the desk to being bent forwards over it’s solid length.

He gasped as it happens and he’s almost embarrassed by the sound, he would be if it weren’t for how turned on he felt with Shiro manhandling him and treating him so _roughly_. Something they had yet to really explore thoroughly.

“Will a spanking help you learn your lesson baby?” Shiro asks, tone dark and almost murderous and it makes Keith’s cock plump in his shorts, makes his eyes widen at the view of hundreds of empty lecture seats.

“Y-yes sir.” Keith says to the empty hall and hears a pleased moan behind him and then feels a hand at the waistband of his shorts. There’s no permission asked this time and no softness to the touch at all. Just fingers slipping beneath the material before it’s being pulled out of the way, sitting awkwardly at mid-thigh, restricting Keith from spreading his legs like he _so_ wants to.

“Good boy. Learning already huh?” Shiro _does_ sound pleased but what Keith wouldn’t give to see his face in this moment. Hopes he’d _look_ as pleased with Keith as he sounds. Hopes his eyes are dark as they watch Keith.

Keith’s not a prude by any stretch of the imagination but being so obviously on show, even with the seats in front of him empty, makes his heart ramp up with adrenaline. His ass is completely out, he’s restrained by his own shorts and laid out before Shiro on _his_ desk, growing cock pressed into the wood beneath him.

“Mmmm.” Shiro mumbles out in pleasure as his hand gently caresses the cheek of Keith’s ass. The fingers move slowly across his skin, almost tickling with how light the touch is. “Such a responsive boy.” Shiro notes before he makes Keith jolt against the desk in shock, as Shiro nips at his cheek. 

“Ow.” Keith whines.

“Now, now. Be good and be quiet or you’ll be caught.” Shiro tells him matter of factly while his fingers soothe the patch of skin he’d just pinched.

Keith relaxes back against the table and begins to realise how true it is that if he gets noisy, they are most definitely going to be caught. They’re not hidden, not by any stretch of the imagination and that scares Keith in the same thrilling way that being in this exact position makes him feel. He’s submitting to Shiro. 

Usually Keith is loud and proud and bratty. Knows what he wants and gets it too. And yes he wants this but he wants this _for_ Shiro and that’s not something he’s ever wanted before.

“Will you be quiet for me baby?” Shiro asks gently as his hands disappear from Keith’s skin.

“Yes.” He whispers out to the lecture seats as his hands curl uselessly by his sides on the desk, only just holding him up.

The first smack to his ass shocks him so completely he couldn’t make a noise if he’d wanted to. It’s sharp and sudden and stings almost straight away but it makes his cock ache and his mouth water and Keith feels so much and nothing at all for a split second before it all comes rushing back with Shiro’s stern words.

“Yes what?” Shiro demands from behind him as his fingers dance across to his other bare ass cheek, teasing and tickling as he had the other.

“ _Sir._ ” Keith gasps out as he wiggles his hips against the desk, weirdly enjoying the way the desk feels against his cock, knowing that Shiro is enjoying himself and enjoying the sense of vulnerability that the whole situation brings.

“Good boy.” Shiro praises before his hand comes down onto Keith’s other cheek with a satisfying noise that echoes around the big, empty room. “How many do you think you deserve?” 

Keith’s quick to reply. “However many will get me the best grade sir.” Doesn’t really think it through, just wanted to play into the little game they’ve started.

“The _best_ grade?” He hums out before smacking Keith’s ass again, making Keith breathe in sharply. “If you want the best grade you’ll have to do a little more than just let me punish you.” Shiro says before he lightly pats at the underneath of Keith’s ass, making it wobble and making Keith wobble too.

“Anything.” Keith whispers.

“Just what I hoped you’d say baby.” He then smacks Keith’s ass again, a little harder than before and it makes Keith’s fingers curl into fists against the wooden desk as he fights letting out the noises that long to escape his throat. “I think you need a few more of these.” Smack. “Before we move onto anything more fun don’t you agree baby?” There’s another hit to his ass and Keith can feel how tingly his skin feels now, hot underneath Shiro’s palm as he soothes the hurt with a tender touch.

Keith grunts out for more, doesn’t want to speak, doesn’t think he can without a whine leaving is mouth. Shiro smacks and smacks, hard, soft sometimes just the lightest tap to Keith’s raw skin that _must_ be absolutely shining red because it feel as though it’s on fire. 

Keith counts ten altogether, though towards the end there he could feel his brain drifting as he focused hard on the wood of the desk below his face. 

All the while, Shiro had been talking to him, not expecting an answer just talking him through it. 

“You’re doing so good baby.”

“Look how pink you are.” 

“Such a pretty colour on you.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“Yeah baby you take it so well.”

What breaks through to Keith, what earns Shiro an answer is a simple question.

“You going to let me fuck you now?”

His hand wraps around Keith’s hip and squeezes gently, questioning in his softer touch. Keith reaches back with his own hand to grasp onto Shiro’s, giving him a reassuring squeeze in return. “Yessir.” The words all blur together as they come from his mouth, almost hoarse as though he’s just tried to take Shiro too deep in his throat.

He’s done that before and it resulted in two highly embarrassing days in the studio where _every_ single member of his family knew exactly why his voice was so fucked up.

“Lets get you turned over baby. I wanna see that face.” Shiro says, pulling on Keith’s hip, not quite manhandling again but suggesting the movement instead.

Keith turns awkwardly on the desk and pulls himself up so that he’s once again sat on the wood, though it makes him hiss in pain at his bruised, red hot flesh touching something so rough.

“Oh sorry baby.” Shiro apologises and Keith can see it’s genuine. “I got a little carried away I think.” He looks slightly embarrassed by the fact and Keith _can’t_ have that. 

“It’s my punishment, remember professor?” He’s smirking up at Shiro as he awkwardly holds himself just off the table enough that he doesn’t feel like his cheeks are going to actually set alight. 

Shiro grins at Keith and quickly loses any bashful emotion as he pulls at Keith’s legs so that Keith is laid out, thankfully, on his back, the dip in his spine hanging just off the edge of the desk, letting the cool air soothe it’s heat while Shiro reminds Keith of another heat.

He’s pulled Keith’s shorts off him completely. They’re on the floor by Shiro’s feet and Shiro coos as his eyes fall to where Keith hard cock is lying against his belly, hard, straining and leaking.

“Oh baby.” Shiro says as he slots himself between Keith’s spread legs and takes up Keith’s weeping cock in hand, stroking it gently with a hand that radiates the heat of Keith’s ass onto his cock.

“So hard for me.” Shiro notes playfully as he thumbs over the tip of his cock making Keith whimper out loud, his voice echoing and making them both still uncomfortably in their promiscuous position. The doors don’t open and the sound of foot traffic moving past the lecture hall doesn’t slow or quiet.

“Nu-uh baby you promised you’d be quiet for me.” Shiro scolds gently as he continues to move his hand gently along Keith’s length. “We’ll have to make sure you’re not making any more noise from now on.” 

Keith’s gut clenches at the insinuation. He wants Shiro to make him be quiet, wants Shiro to overpower him with his muscle mass and height. Wants to _submit_.

He releases his hold on Keith’s cock and lifts his sticky hand to Keith’s lips. “Suck on them baby, keep you quiet for a minute.” 

Keith obeys quickly, letting the fingers slip between his lips and moaning quietly around them, wetting them up and rubbing his tongue along the length of them. He also takes over from Shiro’s previous ministrations, taking up his cock in his hand and oh so slowly moving his hand up and down the straining length.

“Good boy.” Shiro praises and Keith whines around Shiro’s fingers. Shiro pulls them out after a moment, spit slicked he takes them to Keith’s hole and presses into him.

Keith makes a concerted effort to stay quiet as Shiro plays with him, stroking at his balls before moving back to stretch his hole a little more. It’s hard going though.

“You’re really having a hard time staying quiet aren’t you baby?” Shiro says with a thoughtful tone while he uses his spit to slick up his own cock, bringing it to Keith’s entrance and fucking the tip in and out quickly. 

“ _Fuck_.” Keith whines out. “Yeah when you tease me like that, yeah it is _hard_.” Keith’s legs are tense on either side of Shiro as he’s slowly opened up by a cock that’s got no right being as big as it is. 

“Need a hand?” Shiro asks with a smirk as he lifts his hand to gently and slowly place it at Keith’s throat.

Keith knows his eyes widen and blow from Shiro’s pleased reaction. Knows his cheeks are flushing with colour as Shiro’s hand slots itself around Keith’s throat, covering the vast majority of its circumference. Keith gulps against the hand and wants to whine and pant at the way the hand tightens ever so slightly, making it difficult to swallow around.

“I think this’ll work perfectly.” Shiro notes with unabashed delight. “You’ll have to help me line up baby.” Shiro tells him offhandedly while his thick fingers flex against the delicate structure of his neck. 

Keith lets go of his own cock and grabs onto Shiro’s, helping get him situated _just_ right so that he can fuck in and not have to let go of Keith’s throat.

“You ready to earn your grade?” Shiro asks him with a pleased tone as he hovers over Keith cock pushing a little more insistently against Keith’s waiting hole.

“Yes professor.” Keith retorts, voice gravelly from the hand at his throat.

“Good.” Shiro says with a grunt as he thrusts into Keith, cock slipping inside with a rough push that makes Keith gasp.

He’s ruthless. The way Shiro forces into Keith’s hole, the drag of his barely slicked up cock on every thrust makes Keith clench against him, the way Shiro’s hips meeting his ass makes him want to hiss in pain. All of it, together with the flexing hand on his throat that tightens on every other thrust in, makes Keith’s brain malfunction. 

“Such a good boy now that you’ve got my hand on your throat.” Shiro’s voice is gravelly as he continues to pound into Keith.

Meanwhile Keith is _blissed_ out. This is a high like he’s never felt before. No drug could compare to the way his brain seems to dissipate around him until he’s just something for Shiro to fuck into, hard and fast. 

The hand on his throat presses down and Keith feels the adrenaline in him spike at the lack of oxygen. His eyes go wide as he searches for Shiro’s and finds them watching him, with lust and hunger.

Keith tries to take a breath but struggles against the hand and his mouth gapes open, like a fish begging for water, except he needs to _breathe_.

Shiro loosens his hold and Keith takes short panting breaths as whines slip out of his throat with every thrust from Shiro. The noises are indistinguishable from the sound of skin slapping against skin as Shiro pounds on, pressing down on Keith’s throat every so often to shock him into silence.

“Fuck.” Shiro whispers into the room, it’s harsh and guttural and Keith knows he’s about to come. And he wants it. Wants Shiro’s come inside his hole, wants to know he’s made Shiro proud.

“Yes!” Shiro hisses as his hips stutter before they slam deep into Keith while his cock spurts. The hand at Keith’s neck tightens with the orgasm and it chokes Keith’s answering moan off as he takes his own cock in hand and begins to finish himself off alongside Shiro, milking Shiro’s cock while Shiro chokes Keith.

And Keith just about whites out as he comes, breath and voice lost as his body tenses and his come hits his chin.

It takes a moment for Keith to realise he’s breathing again, that he’s taking gulping breaths while Shiro strokes Keith’s cheek softly, his eyes dreamy and wide as he watches Keith come to again.

“Damn baby.” Shiro whispers to Keith as he pulls back, his cock slipping from Keith hole and Keith watches in mortified fascination as Shiro tucks himself back into his slacks and looks _almost_ presentable, if not for the sex flush high on his cheeks.

Keith on the other hand is still spread out on the desk, butt naked with come dripping from his ass, cheeks that have been spanked raw and come all over his chest.

“What a sight you make.” Shiro laughs to himself, giddy from the high. “But you’d best get dressed quick before someone _does_ actually come in here.” 

“A-all part of the thrill professor.” His voice his ragged and it hurts to talk and Keith _hopes_ there’s a little bruising there tomorrow. 

“Jesus you sound horrific. Was I too rough?” Shiro asks as he helps Keith back into his clothes, grabbing tissues and wiping the come from chin and chest but it leaves Keith feeling sticky.

“No. It was amazing sir.” Keith teases, voice still sounding as though he’s got a bad cold, or you know just been choked by his hulk of a boyfriend.

Shiro blushes at the sir and it makes Keith burst out with laughter as he slips his feet back into his sneakers.

“I’ll see you for our next lesson sir.” Keith plays, his voice ringing around the hall with a horrible grittiness.

“Wait you mean tonight right? I’m still coming over yeah?” Shiro’s voice follows after him as Keith walks up the steps of the lecture hall. 

He turns back at the double doors and sees Shiro watching fondly from his desk.

Keith was going to tease him a little more but, he looks too cute, hair still a little too ruffled to be proper and blushing still.

“Yeah I’ll see you tonight babe.” Keith says before he lets himself out and into the hallway of the college. It’s still just a busy, people walking by and milling around.

Some people turn to look at him over their shoulders as he walks, head held high, come dripping into his boxers and hopefully enough sex hair to tell every horny student in the place that Shiro is _his_.


End file.
